


Entry of the Gladiators

by master_riku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Butt Plugs, Carnival, Excessive Swearing, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Haunted Houses, Kinktober 2019, Kinky, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vanitas Appreciation (Kingdom Hearts), covered in stage makeup and fake blood, vanitas just wants to make riku scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_riku/pseuds/master_riku
Summary: Up on the catwalks of a haunted house, backlit with strobing coloured lights and drowning in the blaring music and howling shrieks from the carnival below, nobody can hear you no matter how loud you get. And even if they did, they'd never know it wasn't part of the soundtrack. That's what Vanitas is counting on, anyway, because this time he's not letting up until Riku fucking screams.





	Entry of the Gladiators

**Author's Note:**

> spontaneous kinktober fic--this goes out to all my fellow starving rikuvani shippers, kink-lovers, former theatre kids, and haunted house aficionados.

"I wanna hear you scream this time, Riku, scream right here in the middle of everything--where everyone can hear you but nobody will know." Vanitas's voice is a growling presence in Riku's ear, just loud enough to be heard over the blaring carnival music, his bloodstained fingers around the back of Riku's neck yanking him down to his level. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't even remember my name and all you can do is fucking scream yourself hoarse as you come on my cock."

"Fuck," Riku breathes, air whooshing out of him at the thought, followed on the next intake of air by an amused, "Why do I even pretend I'm still a security guard?"

"So we can access this cool as hell catwalk," Vanitas says with that _ duh _ sound in the back of his throat. He doesn't work at a haunted house for the _ warm fuzzy feelings. _Christ.

Lustful intensity flares up in Riku's teal eyes, belied by the amused grin that paints itself across his features. Vanitas paints them further with smudges of dark makeup as he slams their lips together in a bruising, claiming kiss. He lets Riku go when he's made his point, leaving behind black lipstick stains across that pale face and sticky red matted in silver hair.

A commanding finger-twirl comes next, ending with a stabbing point toward the ledge. "Now bend the fuck over."

Riku looks absolutely goddamned edible in the dark. _ His _ Riku; _ his _ dark. His boyfriend is bent over a stack of boxes in front of the railing, ass up, shifting lights from the scene below flickering up through the grate of the catwalk floor and illuminating his features--flashes of purple and blue scatter across closed eyes, bitten lip, hands already clutching at the corner of the box, at the bar of the railing, in anticipation. The sight stokes the building fire in Vanitas's gut.

He isn't here to waste time and yanks down Riku's black sweatpants, the bold white _ SECURITY _ text emblazoned down one thigh catching the pulsing coloured light before it crumples up and Riku steps one foot out of them on Vanitas's word.

The paleness of Riku's ass reflects the lights too, and Vanitas grips at it hungrily, staining the flesh with streaks of dark fake blood. Most of the blood is dried to his hands by now but there's still enough to leave smeared marks. He can feel Riku's eagerness as he arches his back, pushing his ass out further, but Vanitas takes a moment, molding and kneading the toned, pliant muscle. Gods, that's good. He'll never get tired of this ass. He'd better fucking not, anyway. He gives it a parting slap and pulls back, chuckling darkly as Riku growls.

Vani snorts. "Aren't I supposed to be the impatient one?"

"You're too busy being the bastard--I had to take over impatience," Riku tosses back over his shoulder, voice strained enough that the end of the sentence almost gets lost under the noise.

Another group passes through down below; a cacophony of blood-curdling shrieks and a few outright howls joins the fortissimo carousel melody, a euphonic descant peppered through with cackling laughter. Familiar adrenaline tingles through Vanitas's veins in tune with the layers of sound; it's always a turn-on but right now even more so and it zips down to his hard dick in a way that makes him close his eyes for a second.

Vanitas pulls out the lube from his back pocket and then undoes his own pants front just enough to pull out his straining cock before popping the flip-top cap open and squeezing out a generous amount. It's frigid in the cold October night. He doesn't even bother trying to warm it up--talk about a lost cause--he just watches the slick, clear liquid mingle with red dye on his hand between flashes of light. A better boyfriend might come with clean hands or bring up something to wipe them off on, but Riku knew what he was signing up for.

He drizzles the lube down the cleft of Riku's ass and watches the shiver travel up his spine with a smirk. When the cold gel hits his own dick he winces but Vanitas is way too fucking horny for it to make a difference at this point. As usual. The liquid seeps warmth out from his fingers but arousal flares up hotly to counter it as Riku wiggles his ass just the tiniest bit. If only Vanitas could hear him; he'd bet Riku's already quietly whining.

There, that should be enough for now. He leaves the small tube in reach just in case. He wasn't fucking lying--he intends to make Riku scream tonight, and he won't be surprised if they need more lube before that point.

With one hand he spreads Riku open and without preamble, shoves two cold fingers into him up to the second knuckle. Riku yelps and jerks forward, inadvertently grinding his own naked cock into the edge of the box and modulating the yelp into a groan. Good--he's already feeling vocal. Vanitas goes with the motion and keeps his fingers buried in that welcome heat as it clenches in surprise.

_ "Hhnnaaaa! Fuck, _Vani!" Riku gasps.

"If you ever came prepared like I always tell you to," Vanitas says mockingly, "then this wouldn't keep happening."

But he knows Riku loves it. Loves the way Vanitas digs possessive fingertips into the flesh of his ass; the way he opens Riku up, thrusting rough fingers in the too-tight hole, merciless and slippery, lube streaked through with ribbons of red in a gruesome facsimile of something they aren't quite extreme enough to do for real; the way Vanitas curls his fingers up occasionally; the way he presses out against the rim, his own cock jumping as he imagines that slight give stretching even wider around him. That does him in and he can't wait any longer.

"Spread your legs," he commands, and Riku complies without question, if a little awkwardly while Vanitas is still three knuckles deep. "Good."

Riku wiggles again, involuntarily, pushing for motion and friction and Vanitas smirks. Praise kinks are a whole bucket of fun; another night he might be tempted to play with Riku's weaknesses a bit more. But not this time.

"Vani--_fffuckhhnnng!" _

He's glad Riku's never really been one for extensive prep because he _ knows _ it's got to burn as he yanks his hand away, lines himself up to Riku's slightly-loosened opening, and _ pushes _ all the way forward until he's resting flush against Riku's backside. The moan he pulls out of Riku is _ delicious. _ It sounds pained, and Vanitas remembers stopping the first time he'd heard it, thinking he actually hurt his boyfriend, before Riku admitted he actually loved it. Shit, Riku really is a gift from the damn gods.

But he wasn't loud enough, not even close; Vanitas is in it for the long haul tonight. He sets himself an easy pace to start off, pulling out slowly, almost all the way to the tip every time, then jerking forward again in a rush, grunting in pleasure every time he bottoms out in that warmth.

He grabs the top rung of railing in one hand and keeps the other cupped around Riku's ass, occasionally digging the heel of his hand in just to feel the satisfying way Riku gives under him, see the pink handprint fade out to white each time, marked through with blood, as his hand slides up. Fucking beautiful--it's _ his _ boyfriend and he'll fucking cherish the closeness if he wants.

The only downside to doing this up on the catwalk is that he can't hear how the asymmetry is wreaking havoc with Riku's lust-addled brain--the hitching breaths, the little whines, the murmured _ please _ as Vanitas doesn't quite give him what he needs as fast as he wants. Howling high-pitched cackles and wild music sing through Vanitas's bones in their place, though; a more than adequate stand-in.

He finds himself moving with the music, eyes closed, letting it carry his body through the familiar motions--_high note, _ sharp thrust, _ lilting tempo, _ jerking hips; the combination becomes a consuming, desperate waltz he'll never get tired of succumbing to.

Riku's hips start to buck back in earnest, trying to _ make _ more consistency out of the rhythm. Each slide into Riku is some kind of heaven, the way he stretches and loosens around Vanitas's cock, countered by the occasional constricting clamp down.

His boyfriend seems almost too greedy to let him pull out every time, too eager to suck him back in. When Riku's body starts moving of its own accord Vanitas stops teasing.

He relents and picks up the pace slightly, gratified to hear Riku's strangled shouts on each snap forward. The heat spreads out from the place their bodies are joined and washes over their corner of the catwalk. His heart pumping wildly, mouth open, Vanitas's lungs are the only part of him left that can even feel cold as the freezing breaths surge in; the rest of him consumed in that building wave.

Riku's close, but if he thinks he's getting off easy tonight..._heh. _ He's got a surprise and a half coming.

Vanitas angles himself forward in a way that better hits that famed sweet spot, rucking up Riku's shirt to just under his arms and bracing his hands on the exposed broad back, dewy and slick with sweat. He keeps on, hard and deep and steady into Riku, fucking him right through his orgasm, holding on through the almost painfully clenching muscles, through the shaking and the shudders rippling underneath his palms.

Vanitas has so much careful discipline but even he almost loses it in the face of Riku undone like this--spasming, bucking, arching up, silver hair shimmering as it's tossed back, shouts of _ "fuck, fuck, fuck" _ on Riku's lips as he undoubtedly comes all over the boxes below.

But Vanitas didn't spend years perfecting his own self-control for no reason and bites down on his tongue, focusing on the blossoming pain to fight against the pressure of his own balls.

His gasping, slowly relaxing boyfriend probably expects Vanitas to finish off soon, and he can tell the moment Riku realises that isn't going to happen.

"Vanit--Vani--_ah! _ Fuck_\--" _

The guy really should have taken Vanitas seriously; a few strangled shouts and curses barely audible above the haunted soundscape aren't enough. He meant what he said earlier about getting Riku to scream. He fucking _ meant _it and he can think of one surefire way to do that.

Riku scrambles to reach for a better hold on the boxes, fisting the railing hard enough for Vanitas to just make out the points of reddened strain on his knuckles, shouts picking back up and turning into wordless cries.

"That's fucking right, snowdrop. We're not done yet."

Vanitas fiddles with the lube and dumps another round on the action before he forgets, then tosses his head to get his annoyingly sweaty black hair out of his face and digs his fingernails into Riku's back, relentlessly pinpointing and jabbing at that oversensitive spot inside, impaling him on his cock again and again with no relief. If he was feeling particularly cruel, Vanitas could probably reach around and jerk Riku off, too, but it's the wrong angle for that and it'll be so much more satisfying breaking Riku down with his cock alone.

He already has him crying out between the long groans, and if the music wasn't so loud everyone for two rooms over would probably be able to hear it. As is, Vanitas only knows it's Riku's voice because he's the one responsible for making it happen.

Light and shadow flash to the same beat as Vanitas's hips, playing over the taut muscles of Riku's lower back, and Vanitas's hands dance over the skin in time with them, dipping up under the rumpled shirt hem. Riku's head hangs down limply from the swooping dip between his shoulder blades, bouncing forward on every jolting slam of pelvis against ass, Vanitas driving solidly home on each one. Riku's so _ perfect _ like this and damn if he doesn't deserve to hear it.

_ "Riku, _ gods, you're fucking pretty," Vanitas says, struggling to be heard over his own gasping, over Riku's cries and moans and steadily increasing wails. "You're so--_uhng--beautiful, _ taking this so well; you're the most fucking gorgeous--perfect--creature I've ever--_ahh_\--_seen." _

Riku's only response is something that sounds like a mangled version of Vanitas's name. He's shivering and spent but he can't stop his hips from rolling backwards--squirming, rocking like he's chasing a second orgasm already. Oh, Vanitas so hopes he is. He wants Riku _ wrecked. _

He isn't sure how much longer he can hold on himself but he thinks Riku is almost there, the praise pouring over him and dragging him toward climax a little too fast for comfort, but just fast enough to get him to a new pitch and volume.

_ There. _ That's what Vanitas has been waiting for. _ Finally. _He shifts again and grabs hold of Riku's hips tightly. Favouring speed over depth, he slips into a rapid, reckless tempo, letting himself cave in to that same chase, confident Riku will get there first. He knows the signs.

"You can do this." Vanitas's rasping words turn almost gentle and he doubts Riku can even hear them but they slip out before he can help himself. "Come on, snowdrop, let go for me. Let go, just for me."

Vanitas is close, so close, and everything becomes a desperate plunge down an unfocused tunnel of sensation and sound and squelching, wet thrusts. If he can just--

Riku comes, again, and _ screams _ into the night_. _ Piercing, uncontrolled, _ raw. _

It's the most fucking beautiful sound Vanitas has ever heard in his life and with a stuttering moan and a curse, he follows Riku over that cresting wave. Forcing his length one last time past a _ too tight, fuck, _ clenching ring of muscle, Vanitas's hips grind forward, stutter, and still, cock jerking as he comes buried deep inside Riku.

The silence in the afterglow isn't silence at all, every loud noise and wailing shriek and calliope-whistle an even brighter soundburst flashing against the back of Vanitas's eyelids in the moments of enhanced sensation as the world spins back in time with his thoughts.

A whimper, barely audible, snaps him back to himself and he has enough presence of mind to get them settled before he collapses.

He pulls out slowly, tucking himself back into his pants as he catches his breath, uncaring about the mess. Riku stays slumped against the boxes, sated and drained, legs splayed, as Vanitas reaches down into the bag at his feet. He has one more addition to tonight's agenda.

Riku's hole is still sloppy and lubricated and the plug he pops in goes smoothly--just a small stretch at the widest part and the fluttering rim tightens down on the base, sucking it in greedily. A surprised flinch and a weak groan are the only signs of protest.

"Vani...?" Riku starts, voice cracking in his dry throat, only just in hearing range.

"Can't have you leaking out while on duty, can we?"

It's a ridiculous excuse--they never use condoms and all Riku has to do is slip off to the bathroom. But it wouldn't be the first time he wore a plug all night.

"Go on," Vanitas dares, though as always with an undercurrent of sincerity, "tell me you want me to take it out."

Riku doesn't answer. Vanitas smirks. He helps his wobbly lover stand up and set his clothes back on straight, giving his ass a possessive squeeze as he slips the sweatpants back in place. He admires the stack of boxes--he pulled an impressive amount of spunk out of Riku. He wouldn't want to be the sore sad sack of a boyfriend who had to clean that up before he went home.

They sit down against the corner where the wall meets the catwalk floor, Riku grimacing and grunting as the plug seats itself further in his aching ass. Though, while it's hard to tell in the quasi-rainbow light show, if anything his cheeks flush a bit red. Kinky bastard.

Vanitas often pops up here for a quick fuck and takes off again but after tonight he figures he can spare a little more time. He gives a tug on Riku's shirtsleeve and pulls him down to lean his head on Vanitas's shoulder. Riku tucks in like he belongs. Vanitas guesses he does.

He yanks over his bag with his booted foot and fumbles in the dark before he hands Riku his water bottle, angling himself to press a black lipstick kiss to the top of his silver head.

"That was fucking unbelievable, snowdrop," Vanitas groans.

"It better have been," Riku says between sips of water, voice hoarse. "I'm not gonna be able to go that hard again for awhile."

"Wow. That's a fucking lie and you know it."

"...hmph."

Vani just laughs at that, breath puffing hot and soft against the chill of Riku's sweat-damp hair, the temperature not _ quite _ cold enough to turn it to mist. Another few days into the autumn and it might.

The strain starts to settle in his relaxing muscles and he flexes his knees, shifting them to stretch out better, careful not to jostle Riku. "I'm gonna be feeling that one tomorrow."

_ "You're _ going to be feeling it tomorrow?" Riku scoffs. "I'm not sure how I'm going to get through the rest of my shift _ tonight." _

"You're a supervisor--delegate." His boyfriend really was a class A moron, bent on doing everything himself, even once he had authority. "It's not like they'll notice you missing right now, anyway."

"Mmm," Riku hums, losing words, and Vanitas feels it more than hears it as a vibration against his shoulder.

He actually fucked his boyfriend into passing out. At work. With a _ plug _ in his ass. Vanitas smiles fondly and lets his own head loll back against the concrete wall. He'll nudge Riku awake in a moment.

For now he enjoys the line of comforting warmth pressed, for some fucking reason _ trustingly, _ against his side and loses himself in the winding circus melody, the strobing coloured lights, the sudden shrill screeching, the distant rumble of chainsaws, the scent of liquid fog mingling with the smell of sex stark in the cold air.

It's the only theme song he'll ever need; it's _ home. _Anyone who argues can piss off.


End file.
